CANCELED - Banished
by Globalnet
Summary: After being banished for five years from Ooo, Finn returns home and finds a conspiracy brewing. / CANCELED. SEE PROFILE PAGE FOR DETAILS /
1. Chapter 1: The Nostalgia Train

**Banished**  
><strong>By Globalnet<strong>

**Authors notes: My grammar is horrible. It is. I have reached that conclusion. Don't kill me for it. The idea for this fanfic came from the alleged "Leaked" storyboard. It is also my first, so i apologize if there are some, stray Out-Of-Character moments. Cannon wise the episode"Too Young" did not occur at all.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - "The Nostalgia Train"<strong>

* * *

><p>A train was inbounding Ooo from the faraway land of Zeldurarth. It was holding 25 passengers, each with their own story to tell, but only one had a story worthwhile. A man was looking through window, thinking about the years that had passed."Would you like anything? Mr..." a waiter queried."Call me Finn...and i would like a cup of coffee, please?" the man replied. The waiter nodded and left to fetch him his coffee. "We are inbounding Ooo's country borders." the conductor announced. Finn chuckled when he saw the conductor, it reminded him of a event he had on a train similar to this, 5 years ago. He sighed, clutching his gold-plated pocket watch. "Here's your coffee Mr. Finn" The waiter stated while laying down his coffee. "Are you going somewhere fancy, Mr. Finn?" the waiter asked, "Its just your wearing a suit...". "Oh, yes. I am to appear in front of the Grand Council of Ooo today." Finn replied. "Oh, Well good luck with that sir, and is there anything else i can do for you?" The waiter declared. "Thank you, and no, i am okay for now." Finn replied with a smile, sipping his coffee. "5 years ago..." Finn muttered, he looked out the window. "A lot has changed.."<p>

Finn was deep in thought, as he recalled the events of that night, five years ago. "...The Council has reached a verdict. Finn, you are guilty of 1st degree murder. Normal circumstances would put you on death row, However, since majority of royalty here in Ooo, cares about you. Your sentence has been bumped down to 5 years in banishment. If you are not on a train out-bounding Ooo when the clock strikes 12, you will be destroyed. That is all, the council is adjorned." the Cosmic Owl declared. Finn did not know if he was to feel sad, or relief. He did not deserve the punishment since the Fire Count was terrorizing the breakfast kingdom for far too long. However, killing royalty is illegal according to kingdom law, unless both nations were at war, which they were not.. As the Cosmic Owl departed for the cosmos, the holographic images of the prince and princesses disappeared. "We are sorry, Finn. The Cosmic Owl insisted that you be punished." Slime Princess muttered, as her image disappeared. "What a lumpin' drama bomb! Who will save us now? that st-" Lumpy Space Princess complained as her image disappeared. The last one to disappear was Princess Bubblegum. She was terribly quiet during the entire session, Finn swore he saw her crying."...Finn, we have to go if we are going to get to the last train." Jake replied pointing at the clock, it was 11:00. "I asked Marceline to get your stuff from the tree house, she will meet us at the train station." Jake muttered, Finn can tell he was holding his tears back. "Alright man..." Finn replied, in a worried tone. His mind was blank, he could not imagine life without his best buddy...

...The train's whistle roared, bringing the lonely, well dressed man back to reality. He took a sip of his coffee, and motioned his hand to reach for the pocket watch. It was gold plated, very well designed, the materials used in it was of high quality, but all that did not matter, he received the watch from someone special, he then wondered back into his dream of 5 years ago...As Finn and Jake arrived at the train station, they saw the train docking in, crowds of people were leaving. As this happened, dead silence was between both of them, until a familiar figure formed. "Hey Guys." Marceline said plainly. "Oh hey Marceline.." Finn murmured. "..So does this mean i wont have anyone to strangle pixies with?" Marceline joked as she gives Finn his backpack. "...Yeah i guess so, Marcy" Finn replied as he receives the backpack. "Don't worry Finn, 5 years is like, 5 minutes. It will be over soon, and i expect you to come back here and we can hang out, or something." Marceline stated, faking a smile. "The train is now boarding.." A automated female voice declared. "I guess i have to go the-" "NOOOOOOOOOOO-" Jake interrupted Finn. "DUDE YOU CAN'T LEAVE!" Jake was bursting with tears. "Dont worry bro, i can do this. I will be fine." Finn proclaimed, hugging Jake. "Why not take me with you bro? We can do this together!" Jake stated, with tears still running down. "Then what was the point of banishing me? The Cosmic Owl banished me in order to make me feel horrible about what i have done, and dude, you make everything awesome!" Finn insisted. "Its not fair, dude! that guy was like totally evil! There is no reason for you to be punished." Jake exclaimed. "It may not be right, but we must respect authorities, They have these rules for a reason." Finn replied. "The train will leave in 10 minutes, all passengers who wish to board, should board now." The robotic lady voice announced. "Well, i guess this is farewell then.." Finn said to his friends. "Its only five years, you dork, but until then, Goodbye." Marceline joked. "Farewell bro, Good luck, i will miss you dude!" Jake said, in a calmer manner. Finn grabbed his bag, and was going to board the train... "WAIT!" a distant, familiar voice cried.

Princess Bubblegum was racing towards the train station with Lady Rainicorn. Finn turned as he saw the Princess dismounting from Lady. "Finn, I am sorry i could not do anything to lift your banishment..." PB murmured. "Its OK Peebles, it could have been worse." PB hugged Finn, Finn blushed red. "Finn...I...Thank you for everything.." She whispered, as she let her grip of Finn away. "Here..Have this." PB stated, as she showed him a golden pocket watch. "It belonged to my great grandfather, He was given this watch by my great grandmother, for saving her. Eventually they got married and...I just want you to have it Finn..As a gift, for all those memories."PB stated, "Are you sure? it seems important to your family.." Finn implored after inspecting the watch. "It is...but...your more important to me than that watch..."PB drawled, as she went in and kissed Finn. "Please Come back...Okay Finn?" PB whispered after the emotional kiss. "...Ok, i will Poibles, i promise." Finn promised as he hugged her for the last time. "The Train will be departing in 5 minutes." The annoying robotic lady voice announced. "...i have to go." Finn croaked. " Goodbye everyone" Finn wailed, PB was slowly moving away from him to rejoin Lady. "((GoodBye! We will miss you))" Lady Rainicorn declared, he did not know how to speak her language, but he kinda knew what she meant. He had one last look at everyone before boarding the train. He faked a smile, he promised himself he wont cry, as he slowly boarded the train, he felt tears running down his face. He just hoped for the better. What could happen? He was Finn the human, after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Phew, you made it through the first chapter! Some of you are probably interested, so i will update this. But it may take a while, i do not use my computer during weekdays, so updates will be done on weekends! I personally can't wait to see what happens next!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Forgotten

**Authors Notes: Well, Here it is! the unanticipated chapter for the academy award losing Fan Fic "Banished". I have tried to increase the length in chapters. I now have a sort of cannon, or arrangement of events for this story, and hopefully that will help with the flow of the story and make it easier for you to follow along. I would like to give a shout out to PockyFox for helping me with the story, Thatguyonthatonegame for somehow editing my story. and everyone at the Land Of Ooo community forum. Well here goes! I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - "Forgotten"<strong>

* * *

><p>Finn sighed, while looking around the train. He was the only one on his cart. He grabbed his backpack, it was not the same as the backpack he wore going to Zeldarauth. The backpack was custom made for him, it had a small holster to hold a small dagger, but he decided to keep it green. He opened it up. In it is a special outfit he uses to adventure. He also had some regular clothes; A light blue t-shirt and blue shorts. He also had a few books in his bag, his weapons, and, the most important of all its contents, a black box. It was his gift to Princess Bubblegum. He was not sure if she would love it or not, but it did not matter. He had to get it out of his chest, five years of keeping it in was hard. Perhaps the hardest part of his banishment.<p>

_'It's all behind me now'_Finn thought, as he looked at the box. He placed the box on his right pocket to made sure it was secure.

"We are arriving at the central train station located at The Mountain Kingdom. Passengers should ready their belongings." The conductor said.

Finn grabbed his backpack, and pulled out a little map of Ooo. He bought it earlier, in case he needed a refresher of where he was, or where he was going. The Council meets at The Hole At The Center Of The World. The Train seems to be slowing down.

"We have arrived at The Mountain Terminal, it is 5:00 in the afternoon, and we have arrived on schedule today. Please do not forget your personal belongings." The conductor announced.

Finn, with backpack mounted, vacated his seat and left the train. Taking his first step in Ooo in five years. As he got out of the train, he looked around. He was hoping to see a familiar face, or even better, Jake. He looked around, saw some goblins and their families happy as they are reunited, however Jake was nowhere to be seen. He sighed, thinking maybe his buddy forgot. Jake was not good at remembering dates, so he kinda expected him to forget about today.

_'I guess I'm going to take the cab then'_ Finn thought. He walked towards the street, and spotted a cab. The cab was a simple carriage; it was being moved by some sort of candy-horse hybrid. The interior was decorated with light colors, and the words "Candy Cab" were printed on the sides.

"Do you need a ride, sir?" The driver asked. The driver was also made out of candy, although he never remembered anyone that looks like him at the Candy Kingdom.

"As a matter of fact I do." Finn replied. "Can you go to the The Hole At The Center Of The World? I need to get there by 8:00." Finn queried.

"Sure, hope in. I'll get you there in a jiffy." The driver replied. Finn proceeded to board the cab. He looked out the window, and saw a small flash. He decided it was nothing...

...A scout was on duty at the terminal. He was there to make sure that plans for tonight would go as planned and that no one will interfere. He was a humanoid, with a blue complexion and possessed a tail. He was sitting on a bench with a newspaper. He found the tactic rather corny and overused but was effective, when a train arrived. Without arousing suspicion he covered his face with it. He then slowly lowered the newspaper to eye level. He quickly scanned the faces of the people leaving. Only a few people left the train, so it was easy to look over all of their faces. One face caught his attention, a man dressed in a suit. The man had a green backpack on, which ruined the sleek and stylish appearance of his suit. He then grabbed a picture from his pocket. The picture displayed a hooded man. He studied their body builds, and although the picture did not show his face, he was sure of it. That man in the tuxedo was the same person on this photo. He immediately grabbed his camera and hid near the bushes, waiting for the tuxedo man to show his face. The man boarded the cab and looked out the window. He snapped a picture and hid the camera. He then grabbed his transceiver radio.

"HQ! HQ! The Assassin has been spotted!" The scout reported.

"Do you have confirmation, Alpha 1?" HQ inquired.

"Yes, I have a positive ID, I will be relaying the image to logistics." Alpha 1 responded.

"Copy, Alpha 1. Continue with your objective." HQ replied

"Roger Alpha 1, is OP-21 a go?" Alpha 1 asked.

"Yes, Venus has already made it into the Candy Kingdom" HQ declared. "In a matter of time the operation will be completed."

"Copy HQ" Alpha 1 replied as he severs the communication between HQ and himself, and packed up the transceiver.

...The ride was bumpy, going down the mountain and what-not. Finn looked at the driver as he was steering the animal down the slopes. "Excuse me, sir-"

"Call me Frank" The driver requested.

"Er... Okay, Frank, do you live in the Candy Kingdom?" Finn asked.

"Well, yes...and no." Frank replied. "I work for the Candy Kingdom as a cab driver for "Candy Cabs Inc." but I usually sleep in the cab."

"That's Horrible!" Finn replied with sympathy. "Why? Why do you sleep in your cab?"

"Its easier, I can be ready to drive people, as soon as I wake up." Frank declared. "It is my decision, I can live at one of those apartments, but I choose to live in my own cab." Frank looked down on the ground. Finn decided to change the subject.

"What exactly is that animal?" Finn asked.

"Oh, This is a Shmorse. It is a hybrid of s'mores and horses, I believe Shmorses are created in the Candy Kingdom. Its quite shocking to believe that they could make such beings." Frank explained. "That royal...What was it?...Princess Gumdrop?"

"Princess Bubblegum" Finn answered in a slightly cheerful tone.

"Yeah that's it...Say, do you happen to know her?" Frank queried. "Because you don't look like a candy person, nor do you look like a stranger to Ooo. Visitors usually get freaked out by us."

"I have lived in Ooo before, about four years or so." Finn replied. "I know a lot of people here."

"Well, great, so you came back to visit your friends?" Frank asked

"Something like that."

"Well, I hope you have fun" Frank replied.

"Thanks." Finn looked outside the window. The feeling of nostalgia rising. The forest seemed so alive. He remembered that time when he ran into the animals of the forest to find a story for Jake. It felt surreal, like he was in a dream. He could not believe that he was back home. After all that he has been through during the past couple of years. All the hardships he had to endure, all the loneliness he went through...All the blood that was spilled...

Meanwhile, at the Candy Kingdom, Princess Bubblegum was getting ready for the night. It was going to be her 18th birthday, again. She sighed as she looked over her clothes, trying to decide what to wear. She decided to wear a fancy pink dress. She tied her hair back, and removed her tiara. The party was going to be a masquerade, so she instead wore a mask. She gazed out into the moon. Excited of what tonight has to hold. Not only her birthday, but it was the night that Ooo was to be changed, forever.

"Excuse me, Princess." Peppermint Butler implored as he knocks on the door.

"Come in." Princess Bubblegum replied, facing towards the door, as Peppermint Butler opens it.

"Princess, Are you going to attend the Council this evening?" Peppermint asked

"The Council?..I umm..Seem to have forgotten. Why do I have to attend?" Princess Bubblegum asked.

"Why, Princess! Tonight is the night Finn gets reinstated as a citizen, here in Ooo." Peppermint answered.

"Finn?" Princess Bubblegum's mind was blank, she needed to think of something, but whoever this "Finn" character is, he appeared important to the princess.

"...Yes, milady, Finn, the hero of Ooo, or at least before he was banished" Peppermint replied with a suspicious look darting her.

"Hmm...Why yes! Finn! How could I forget Finn?" Princess Bubblegum lied, She did not know who this 'Finn' was. "To answer your question, Peppermint, I will not be attending. I have to oversee the preparations for tonight."

"I am sure he will understand." Peppermint replied.

"He will. Is that all, Peppermint?"

"Yes, Master Bubblegum" Peppermint left her bedroom to go and handle some of the preparations. Princess Bubblegum then proceeded to gaze back into the night. Finn... She has heard of the name before, perhaps in one of the files she had to read. She shrugged off the thought though, she knew if he was important, she would have known about him earlier. All that matters now is tonight. She would deal with this 'hero' if it came to that...

..."We are here!" Frank exclaimed as the cab screeched to a halt. Finn opened his pocket watch. 7:55 it read, he arrived with five minutes to spare. He grabbed his pouch; it contained about 30 gold coins and 45 silver coins, Back in Zeldarauth the currency is in coins, it had the markings of its king. But Finn was sure that Ooo accepted it as well. He gave 5 golden coins to Frank as payment for the ride.

"Are you sure? This is about 80% more than what the ride is worth." Frank exclaimed as he examines the coins to make sure they where not counterfeits. Zeldarauth coins were worth way more than coins made in Ooo.

"Of course, why, I can live here without any money at all. You need it more" Finn then dismounted from the cab, carrying his backpack.

Frank thanked him for the large tip, he then proceeded to return back to the Mountain Terminal. Finn looked once again at his watch. It was 7:59. Finn fixed his suit up, used a small pocket mirror to check his hair. Moments later, a ray of light struck the hole. It was beginning. Finn stepped back as the ground around the hole was trembling. The soil began to rise up, taking form as walls. The dirt walls solidified and took the form of a building. As the rays pound on the newly crafted structure, it began to change in color. The once dirt colored structure transformed into a court house. A door then formed right in front of Finn. As the final transformations where completed, The door opened.

"Finn the Human, come forth" The Cosmic Owl commanded. The Owl had a greenish aura surrounding him. The owl and his stand was at the center. Engraved in the stand was the worlds "The Cosmos". The surrounding stands are where the holograms of princesses, the initials of their kingdoms were engraved into their stands. Finn walked towards the stand. As he went nearer, he was expecting the holographic images of the princesses to appear. He did not expect all of them, but he was expecting one in particular to come.

"...Hmm... None of Ooo's royalty has responded." The Cosmic Owl proclaimed. "I believe that last time all of Ooo's royalty... excluding one sociopath... was here for your trial." Finn's mind was blank. No one remembered him? Not a single one?

"Oh, here, a response from the delegate of the Candy Kingdom..." The Cosmic Owl stated. Finn felt relief. At least Peebles remembered him. He wondered what she looks like, He could not wait to see her again

"The Princess is busy. She will not be able to attend the trial today, she apologizes for any inconveniences caused by this sudden change in her schedule. She gives her regards for the defendant. Thank you for your Patience." -Peppermint Butler...We may have to move the trial, ." Finn was trembling. At least he wanted to tremble. His best friends forgot about him. He wanted to cry at that moment.

'She may have to do something important...Maybe Jake's helping her...Yeah. That's it.' Finn lied to himself. He wanted to believe it, but he was old enough to know when someone is forgotten.

"None of the other kingdoms are responding...Finn The Human, we may need to reschedule the citizenship reinstatement." The Cosmic Owl summoned a holographic calendar. "...Hows next Monday? This council does not meet during the weeken-"

_"That wont be necessary..."_ A familiar figure declared as he entered the courtroom.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"...Everything is going according to plan, Ooo will never know what hit them..."<strong>_**_  
><em>**_**"...I hope your fine back there...Princess...We just needed to borrow something from you..."**_  
><strong>Who was this figure that entered the courthouse? What Plan? When? How?<strong>  
><strong> Find out in Chapter 3 - "The Plan"<strong>

**Authors Notes : Thank you for reading this chapter, it means a lot. I hope i did not disappoint you, The set up phase of the story is nearing its end. Please do comment, favorite or watch. Special thanks again to PockyFox and ThatGuyOnthatOneGame for the grammar edits. BTW If one of the characters MAY seem out of character, They are not. It's a little spoiler, but some vague hints to why are in there...somewhere. You are going to have to wait for it, In the perhaps next chapter or two. Why not guess about it? i would like to see your opinion on it, if you can put it up as a review of sorts.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Plan

**Authors Notes: What? YOUR CONTINUING THIS STORY? WHAT ARE YOU? MAD?. Yes. Yes i am. Those of you who actually *Gasp* WATCH my story will notice how i skipped a weak from my supposedly weekendly updates. For that i apologize, and i WILL attempt *Keyword being attempt* to put out 2 Chapters this weekend. Unlikely, but i will attempt it. Chapter 3 seems a little short? well, i don't blame ya. The chapter title and what its about kinda limits me. Next chapter will be lengthier. Promise.**

* * *

><strong>Chapter 3 "The Plan"<strong>

* * *

><br>It was a cool night in , the former home of the hero's Enchiridion. After the book found a suitable owner, the mountain was inevitably sold. It's residents decided that since their mission was resolved, the operation of the mountain was too costly, and its benefactor, the Candy Kingdom, had also redrew from supporting the mountain. The economy of Ooo was deteriorating at this time. Unknowingly to everybody, the mountain was named "Cheyenne Mountain" before the Great Mushroom War. The home of what once was, NORAD. The Fire Kingdom knew about this, they had reached great lengths to acquire the property. The interior of the mountain was greatly renovated, the ancient technology found within it was invaluable. A humanoid who was operating one of the computers had printed out a file, he was going towards the Map room. He entered into a conversation the Fire Princess had with her closest advisers.

"...Several teams have been set up near the Candy Kingdom, by the strike of 12:00, we will have full control over Ooo." One of the advisers said.

"I would not be too sure, Speil. If history had taught us anything, its that whenever a huge force occupies a area, resistance is guaranteed" The Fire Princess responded. If you were to look at her from a distance, you would probably say that she was human. Except that her hair is on fire."The length of our occupation is not a issue, what is important is we overthrow the puny, pathetic kingdoms that make up Ooo. They will all burn." Her eyes were filled with furry. Furry that only exists with revenge.

"... My leader, if complete control is not our purpose, then what is?"

"Oh, complete control is our purpose, do not doubt that. The fact is whenever a government is in control, it will eventually topple down. There has never been a government that has ruled indefinitely. And i doubt that we will be the first" The Princess shifted her glance. "Ah, what does logistics do you have for me?" She motioned her hands to reach for the document. "...Predictable... I would have preferred not to, however...Contact Venus, brief her on the changes to the plan, order the cab. I want the Princess alive, and well." Immediately the humanoid figure left to relay the new instructions concerning the plan.

"Where was I? Ah yes..At 12:00 tonight, we would have removed the biggest obstacle to our conquest of Ooo. The Gumball Guardians will fall. Spiel, I want your unit to move into the Candy Kingdom. Make sure the guests don't escape. Use force when needed. Steiner, your unit will take care of the marauders. Understood?.."Everyone in the room nodded...

_...It was a lovely day, the sun was shinning. The Princess found herself in a field of flowers, flowers that stretch as far as the eye can see. Butterflies where frolicking around. it was somewhat perfect day. She looked around her, looking for familiar landmarks, to which she could flock to. The more she looks around, the more confused she gets. In the distance, she sees a figure, age has taken its toll on the figure but she knew well who it was._

_"Finn!" The princess shouted, trying to get his attention. She ran towards him, the excitement of meeting him again was overwhelming. Finn turned around, immediately after seeing her, he waved his hand. He was smiling. She had dreamt of this day for a long time now. Perhaps this was her chance to do what she should have done, all those years ago. She was so surprised she did not notice the figure behind her. It was Marceline._

_"Hey Finn." Marceline said plainly, floating towards Finn. The princess stopped, flabbergasted._

_"Hey Marcy!" Finn said, Marceline grabbed Finn and took her away. Her hands were trembling, her body remained motionless. Her eyes wanted to cry, if it were not too shocked by what had happened. She...Just...Wanted..._

A loud noise brought the Princess back to reality. The Princess looked up, she could not move. The area was dark, terrible and lonely. Ironically, it somewhat reflects her soul. Her mouth was sealed, perhaps by duck tape. She tried her best to recollect what had happened that day. All she could come up with was that she was getting the party ready. She also was trying to get a hold of someone to fetch Finn from the Station, If only Lady was here to help her get there.. However Lady was still enjoying her honeymoon with Jake. She almost called Marceline to fetch him, but... Well.. They don't really 'talk' these days. She decided called Frank to bring her there...Frank... A metaphorical light bulb went on in the wondering Princess's mind, Frank was responsible for her kidnapping.. But why? The Ice King? No, ever since he got hitched to Engagement Ring Princess, he has not captured any princess at all. But who?

A small light flickered on her face. Someone went in. She tried to shout, but all that could be heard was inaudible mumbling.

"Quiet! We would not want to disturb the Candy workers, now do we?" A voice that sounded all to familiar to her.

"We would not want that.. After all they have done for our birthday" The figure came closer. The light creaking from the door reveals the figure. The Princess was blown back when she finally recognized who it was...or at least, who she was suppose to look like. The figure looked exactly like her. It was surreal.

"Now, no need to fuss. I just need a little something you have" The other Bubblegum clutched her necklace off. She then sat beside her. The Real Princess, or at least she believed she was, began to squirm about, trying to break free from the knots. The other Bubblegum placed her hand in PB's head, forcing her to stop.

"Don't worry about a thing, I will fill in for you. Just take a nap and everything will be over soon. Who knows? Perhaps they might even spare you. Highly doubtful though, but it never hurts to dream, now does it?" She grinned, stood up and left. The door that was shut closed, and the cart began to move. it took a minute for it to dawn on her. The necklace that was stolen. She gasped, realizing the enormity of the situation. She looked down, closed her eyes. She, and if her thoughts are correct, Ooo needs a hero.  
><p>

* * *

><br>_**"...It's..Just...You..Dont spend time with me anymore."**_  
><em><strong>What? Who? Where did this come from? <strong>_  
><em><strong>Perhaps find out in the next chapter<strong>_  
><em><strong>"Play Time"<strong>_

**Authors Notes: And so the plot thickens. So many questions... Remember: An Author never places anything that could seem coincidental; it is all here for a reason. I can't wait to see the next chapter. Hopefully that will turn out well.**


	4. Chapter 4: Play Time

**Chapter - 4 Play Time.**

The aura of justice and equity was quickly dispersed as the figure entered the hallway. Directly looking at the Cosmic Owl, as if he was her equal, slowly moving forward. Finn was looking at the figure, trying to snap out of the nostalgic trance the figure had casted on the hero. The Cosmic Owl adjusted his gaze, in a attempt to show authority. And then...

**Authors Notes: ... there was nothing. For I officially quit. Why? Motivation...Ideas... Among other stuff. It may seem immature to throw in the towel, but. I will be honest. I did not want to quit either, but... Sometimes. You're just going to have to admit defeat to the superior Fan Fics that troll this very website. Maybe someday. something will move me to continue, but till then, Farewell viewers, I'm sorry I wasted your time.**

**Thanks to the 9 reviews, 1828 people who read this fic, 11 Peps who added it to their favs, and the 18 people who added it to their Story Alert, and everyone else.**

**Do expect one last fic before this account goes blank.**

**From Mr.72**

**You mother f***er how can you leave it there, there are like only three people  
>still uploading Finn x Princess Bubblegum stories and you leave this story<br>incomplete, I just hate it when people do this. The next story better be a  
>Finn x Princess Bubblegum or I will jus write one myself.<strong>

**Thank you for that. If you'd think that such expletative will give me thoughts about returning to this story, then you're as crazy as half the peps here.**

**and because i'm nice, Yes. The next story is indeed FxPB. It is by far, the most fluffiest one I have written. I would go as far to say that in the romance department, that fic will blow this one away, and half of the other pieces of... Sorry. **

**To the rest of you, I thank you again for your support.**

**AMMENDMENT: 3/27/13**

It's not fair to blame others for my inequities. The real reason why Banished was abandoned was because of how I lost touch with the story (by happenstance, some circumstances could have influenced it, Mr. 72 had written the above after I had announced this story's closure. I apologize if Mr. 72 was humiliated.) and I cannot take this story back up. It's nigh impossible for me to continue with the impact it has created, as a new and different me would write. I no longer see the world as I did 2 years ago. I am saddened that I had lacked the motivation or was too stuborn to continue Banished. It's not fair for anyone really, and in the end it just hurts more than it helps.

This story was to feature Fire Princesss, and now that she is what she is now, the story losses canon and impact it would have. The story arc is also messed up, cluttered with details and side-stories that don't make sense and are far from being original at all. All in all, Banished was to fail and was to be my grand experiment, I have learned a lot since then, and I thank you and everyone else who wrote to me about how they felt about this story. I am ammending this to that final chapter, by the way. Closure is required for me in my part.

**Yours truly,**  
><strong>Globalnet.<strong>

**PS: You all inspired me to take Creative Writting as a oppurtine choice for a career. Thank you for that, and perhaps if the Lord allows, I will create something just for you all.**


End file.
